This is the first annual progress report of the Disadvantaged Young Parents Project. In it we hope to provide a comprehensive and accurate picture of the kaleidoscopic-like events which transpired during the period May 1, 1971 to May 31,1972. It should be noted here that because of several internal organizational problems existing at the inception phase, the program was delayed in getting underway until January of 1972. Now in full swing, the program, located in approximately 465.5 square feet of office space, is an integral and vital component of the Rox bury Medical-Technical Institute (RMTI). Designed to assist young parents who subsist in an economically-depressed environment, the project has more than made up for lost time due to the unceasing committment and hard work of its project director, program coordinator and secretary-receptionist--not to mention the invaluable contributions made by the RMTI staff and other consultants.